Landing ramps have been used for many years to park the sliders with their read-write heads when a hard disk drive is not operational. Slider limiters have been used to further restrict movement of sliders when the hard disk drive experiences a non-operational shock, for instance, when the system containing the drive is dropped. Such systems may include a portable media player or notebook computer. The inventors have found that the slider limiter itself may damage the read-write heads during these events. The slider limiter needs improvement to reduce the effects of non-operational shocks.